Pokémon: Führer Edition
by Ekroth Ekronicus
Summary: Adolf Hitler, the Führer of Germany, is reincarnated into the body of an infant Brendan in Johto after his death in the Führerbunker. A different type of adventure and unfolding of events will occur when he moves to the Hoenn region.
1. Chapter I

**You know the drill. I don't condone and neither do I support the ideology of Nazism or any forms of racial discrimination against minorities, and so on. Pokémon and all other related things belong to their respective owners Nintendo and Game Freak. Our main protagonist here is written as my interpretation for how he might think and act according to the circumstances present. Both positive and negative reviews are appreciated and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter I

l never really gave much serious consideration to what might happen to me in the afterlife over the course of my life. Early on in my childhood there was of course the natural fear of which one lacked the capacity to understand. Though in my mind I always held an inherent distrust of christian theologies regarding their loyalties and purpose in nature.

Though when push came to shove I considered the Church more sound in reality than the backwards atheist views of the Communist parasites. In daily life I only paid it any mind when they worked against the interests of Germany and the National Socialist outlook. Otherwise the actual spiritual and church doctrine they preached did not concern me personally since obviously there was more to worry about in life than in death after all. Matters of state and politicking should take priority before anything else in my opinion.

With that in mind it was always in my belief that all proper German citizens must wholeheartedly conduct themselves in a manner most productive for society as a whole for as long as they draw breath, with superstitions and spirituality only existing as a placeholder for basic morality until true National Socialist beliefs could take a firm hold on the German psyche. Only at that point with the absurdities of religious morality out of the way could a proper judgement be made.

As a farmer conducts himself in his fields and harvests his crops he does not concern himself with the intricacy's of political thought but of the realities closest in sight, Christianity was a good placeholder for easing a farmers worries about such theological questions like the afterlife, but that was only a temporary solution anyhow. Given enough time I'm sure we would have eventually established a proper synergy of christian and national socialist beliefs to account for those sort of questions better, though our attempts were always with mixed results. Himmler had certainly given me a few suggestions about such things...

Regarding the events that unfolded before Germany's untimely demise, it is unfortunate that the unholy Jewish alliance of Bolsheviks, English Imperialists, and American leeches managed to route most of the Wehrmacht's ground forces. Try as I might to mobilize the entire German people it simply was too little too late. The greatest army in the world was in disarray, logistics and supply chains broken, and the people were losing faith. Another war being lost would almost certainly mean the dissolution of Germany as I knew it. So when defeat was all but inevitable I did all that could be done to ensure there would be nothing left of Germany for the treacherous Allies to get their hands on as spoils of war. Nothing but salted earth and the dust of a once great people.

I digress, such intense experiences of leadership were mainly of my former life as the Führer.

Reincarnated into a completely new world, a surprising reality which could be the only logical conclusion given the fact that my body and appearance was no longer the same as before, but now that of a young toddler no older than perhaps a few years old. Yet all my memories and experiences from my years in the trenches up to my days in the Führerbunker were still crystal clear. A very strange occurrence I couldn't comprehend the complexities of, but there was no reason to ponder over a question with no answer. My consciousness remained intact and given new life, that was the only important thing which needed understanding.

Having gone from undisputed ruler of the German people to having little control of even my own bodily functions and motor control was an uncomfortable but not entirely unwelcome development given what could have been my previous fate if I lived out whatever humiliating surrender Stalin and the Allies would have put me through. While it is the unfortunate truth that I had taken the easy way out by leaving the reigns of leadership to Doenitz it must be admitted that the way the war had gone in the end alongside me being well past my prime had impacted my overall mental health. With my decision making capabilities damaged I found myself in a rare state of weakness I justified to myself what seemed to most reasonable given the alternative options and so I "bit the bullet" so to speak. Had the war gone in our favor I likely would have been healthy as a horse, maybe even lived a couple decades further! The health of Führer was distinctly tied to the health of his Reich after all.

The place I found myself in was substantially different technologically and culturally than I could comprehend at the moment, with all sorts of animals and visually strange creatures of the like being displayed as decorations in and around my crib. With the most common general reference to them as a whole being Pokemon instead of using standard mammalia classifications, I'll most likely inquire or learn about such things at a later time. At least language appeared to have some semblance of normality resembling a form of English, though with the lack of information regarding my geopolitical situation I couldn't quite say whether my guardians were Americans or English.

"Ma-Ma say Ma-Ma!" A voice, it was my mother speaking out to me.

"Ma ma."

"Yay you did it!"

I decided to go along with the seemingly monotonous motions of this second childhood as to not arouse any suspicions of my intelligence until I deemed it appropriate. There was little else to do in all honesty but absorb as much information about my surroundings as possible, there was plenty to learn of course. What my ambitions, desire, achievements should be in this second life I have no clue. I had spent so much time, blood, sweat, and tears, dedicating myself completely to the National Socialist cause for the betterment of Germany ever since I became Chancellor that I hadn't fully considered the possibility of a long retirement, if one could even call this that.

I lived what could be considered a full and eventful life, having reached so close to accomplishing my dreams and ambitions before it all came crashing down into a blazing hell before disintegrating into nothing but ash. Now I find myself on the mortal plane again with my mind completely intact. _Why me? _I wondered. With all that I ever accomplished becoming null I find myself without direction. Though I'm not the type of person that would roll over and accept a meaningless existence, so long as I retained my identity I would act always in a manner a Führer always should. Give or take a decade I'll be able to come up with a proper understanding and purpose for this new life, whatever it may be.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

**TEN YEARS LATER**

The Führer and German Reich were gone but I still remained intact with revitalized youth, it is this key fact that made me aware of my responsibility to further the cause of National Socialism once again. Just like a phoenix I will arise out of the ashes of the past and keep trudging forward holding my party's banner up high at all costs. Had I awakened with no physical differences from before then perhaps I would have thought about retirement, unlikely as it may be but without a German people's to unite then what would be the point?

With another potential century to live and experience hardships yet again I absolutely could not accept being less then a beacon of leadership and strength among lesser men, even if my desired position of executive authority won't be truly accessible for another three or four decades. Hopefully in my new life I would be able to forge a new Reich befitting of what me and Speer envisioned. I know that will be possible, especially with a youths ability to learn and fight!

One clear fact that I've been made aware of repeatedly is that this word may bear some similarities to my own but it's fundamentally different with most the obvious being its animal-creature life and geopolitical differences.

Pokemon, the main term for supernatural creatures and animals the live in the wild or as pets, possessing abilities that do not ascribe to basic laws of physics. Their presence in this world I am completely unable to comprehend or explain in any rational manner, as personal research has shown they've always existed throughout this worlds history and are heavily integrated into society.

To my utter astonishment there existed a single world government using the confederation style of governance with a distinct lack of a central organized institutions controlling areas of population. Instead having a preference of cities and towns being mostly autonomous in their running, all being apart of a coalition in a single large administrative zone with each one possessing unique cultural characteristics and de facto independence, every one of these zones was called a Region, a term for what in my interpretation most resembled something akin to a nation-state almost but without higher level administrative districts. Law enforcement and legislation being the responsibility of Region based agencies called Pokemon Associations for which each one had their own named one.

The feasibility of these autonomous regions operating calmly in the manner they do without rebellions or revolution struck me as rather odd. But as some animals may evolve differently or split off in the evolutionary line it was not entirely foreign for me to comprehend this being the standard for the world, especially when the people here held as much positive sentiment towards globalization as they do. That and the illogically positive values everyone possessed with a major focus on cooperation. Pokemon also were a significant contributing factor to the stability and sentiment.

What took me the most time to normalize myself to was the extraordinary amount of technological marvels that were so common in daily life. There were much too many inventions for me to count but ones that stood out were the different branches of electronic devices like personal computers and Pokemon orientated products, growth supplements and the like. With such advancements in technology and medicine that I've witnessed in a single decade here so far and the lack of many specialized agencies able to enforce regulations on businesses, one would presume there should be much larger population centers with an increasing number of human and Pokemon slave factories running rampant from such corporate freedom.

To my surprise this was not the case to a relative degree, all corporations seemed to engage in varying forms of environmental conservation that limited certain types of encroachment in habitats. Pokemon themselves seemed possess enough power and numbers to disway humans from expansion into most of their environments, with good reason, I certainly wouldn't want to cause the accidental migration of a swarm of man-sized wasps! At least in the public view I'm aware of, no doubt that some of them had shady actions going on behind closed doors or news agencies were hiding it altogether.

It was truly fascinating just how orderly all the regional governments and Pokemon coexisted, upon closer inspection and historical research I've found a few interesting explanations for these peculiarities. Human versus human natural conflicts exists as it always does, such is the absolute prerequisite before a semblance of stability can be achieved in society, as is the current state of the world.

And so it seems two regions had just finished up its greatest war roughly a decade before my birth, the Great Kanto War. A chain of increasingly vague hostile interactions between the independent Kanto region and my "home" Johto region eventually culminated into a long and devastating war causing an immense loss of life, that of an entire generation of adults.

What followed was the mass demobilization of almost all weapons manufacturing by the World Government and the establishment of a partial joint League system in the Johto-Kanto regions, as well as other international organizations in order to prevent crime from occurring and conditions for another similar war catastrophe. Kanto and Johto also created a single area in Indigo Plateau where both Pokemon leagues would occur for the purpose of mainly promoting 'peaceful relations' as they put it, and they named the Indigo League.

No longer would conflicts between the two regions solved by fighting themselves but instead purely through Pokemon battles, with the more experienced trainers testing themselves against the local Pokemon gyms in order to become eligible for league participation natural. Pokemon Leagues representing organized tournaments where said experiences trainers would battle for the chance at becoming Champion, something of an Region figurehead and prestigious title. Armed and weapons combat also became taboo with Pokemon seemingly fulfilling the role of a personal firearm, albeit more accessible with varying degrees of danger.

Standing armies of the regions were also seemingly dismantled in favor of licensed Pokemon Trainers and local police upholding regional security mainly. More democratic nonsense if you ask me, the League of Nations was no better at stopping my burning up of the Versailles Treaty than the international police with eliminating Team Rocket's crime syndicate. A group of pests I'll certainly look into getting rid of when the time comes, as is a minor goal of mine.

The effectiveness and presence of local police in putting out criminal activity in large however was successful enough in appeasing any worries the population had over such things. Not that it mattered when just about anyone could wield Pokemon to protect themselves and others, including many children.

Seeing the youth yet again armed with immense firepower taking on large spanning criminal organizations brought back fond memories of my awarding iron crosses to Volkssturm children, a similar task I myself will join in on again soon.

The specifics for how or why exactly the Kanto-Johto conflict arose was glossed over in my history classes. Nothing about it warranted a deep investigation as upon looking into it myself, I found the real facts of the matter were skewed with too many sources to count telling their own perspective on the events.

The absolute freedom of information in the internet, while useful in quenching my thirst of knowledge also forced me into an endless task of deciphering between the truthful sources and ceaseless garbage. There existing a unifying entity capable of adjusting the truth to their liking also didn't help matters.

The sharp decision making mind of the Führer can easily make such judgement on what information is truthful by the nature of the writers public image. I have no personal desire to use up precious time in understanding the lies of the ruling powers, so I decided when enough loyal subordinates were acquired then perhaps one of them will be delegated such a task.

Right now I was no longer in the Johto region as my family had just moved out of there and into the region of Hoenn. Thus making more research into the regions history pointless even with my "birth" connection to it.

My father Norman was an especially experienced Pokemon trainer and had recently acquired the position of Petalburg's City Gym Leader, we would be moving to the Hoenn region. Our own house was to be located a short distance away in a place called Littleroot.

My current location specifically was inside a moving van, a coincidentally recent invention of my own world from America but far more developed. Sitting on a box in the inside I held in my hand a multi-purpose device called the Pokénav Plus, a remarkable machine capable of so many different utilities I couldn't help but feel some of it as a bit distracting. I could forgive the density of information packed in however since it was mainly a tool for devoted Trainers that travelled, a lighter set of equipment setup goes a long way for a soldier's travel speed.

There wasn't much else to do here but listen to the Pokémon professor drone on about mostly rudimentary information on my device while I set up basic personal information on it. A slow and sudden stop of the vehicle alerted me that we were finally at the destination.

I exited the vehicle and observed the thin trees, surrounding forest, and leafs blowing in the wind. So far Littleroot gave a good impression with it's lush and not too excessive nature. The little aspect of the name was made more clear to me as the number of houses could be counted with two hands.

"Brendan! You're here at last! Wasn't it tough riding in the back of the bumpy moving truck all that way?" Ah it seemed my mother was here already.

"It wasn't too difficult." Certainly much easier than being holed up in a bunker assaulted by a constant barrages of artillery fire raining down every day.

"Well, this is Littleroot Town. What do you think? This is going to be our new home! It has a quaint feel, but it looks like it should be a nice place to live, don't you think?" I nodded in simple agreement.

"And you get your own room this time, Brendan! Come on. You have to see the inside!"

Another pleasant surprise as on entry I saw a pair Machoke finishing up their work of tirelessly unpacking and neatly organizing our furniture, I automatically agreed with mother when she thanked them for their service when they left. We settled into the house well while I made sure my room was up to standards, though sadly it would be left to its own devices for a long time as one goal I had in mind for this life was becoming a Pokemon Trainer myself, forcing me to journey all across the Hoenn Region engaging in this worlds most popular form of entertainment.

Scandalous! How could a Führer dirty his hands in seemingly cruel sports activity of Pokemon fighting each other? Wouldn't it make more sense to remain a hands off while fighting for these creatures rights?

Contrary to what one without the context might see, Pokemon themselves were sufficiently durable enough to accumulate many potentially lethal blows into an unconscious state without the risk of immediate death as their biology was unique in how it allowed fast healing with rest. With the advanced medicine of Pokecenters, Potions, and Pokeballs, serious fatalities and permanent injuries in battle following standard procedure were infinitesimally small. That and Pokemon seemed to instinctively enjoy battle eliminating the cruelty of having to force fights between them.

One of the most talked about, powerful, respected, and admired people in Regions were their Champions. With such a position of immense influence only obtainable through being a strong Pokemon Trainer then it only makes sense that the Führer must acquire personal strength before seeking the become part of the top echelon. Loyal personal protection, their wide variety of combat abilities, and other enemy combatants using Pokemon were also taken into consideration when making this choice. This was the most assured and fastest route to power in my eyes with no other alternative.

"How do you like your new room, Brendan?"

"I find it comfortable."

"Good! Everything's put away neatly! They even finished moving everything in downstairs, too. It really is so nice having Pokemon around to help us!" At least my mother could recognize the utility of Pokemon, a sentiment I shared.

"Oh that reminds me, one of Dad's friends live in town... Professor Birth was his name, I think you should go introduce yourself. I know how much you've been studying Pokemon for your journey, I think you could learn a lot from him and he could help get you set up!"

"Thank you for reminding me mother, I'll be off now."

"Good luck honey, remember if you ever get tired you can always come home to rest!" I nodded simply.

* * *

The Professors house was almost right next to ours, I knocked three times on the door and waited patiently, the door opened a few seconds later revealing a woman who I presumed to be his wife. "Hello, and who might you be?" She asked.

"I'm Brendan mam, I just moved in next door. It is nice to meet you." I extended my hand in greeting to which she accepted

"Oh hello Brendan! Nice to meet you too. Such a nice young man."

"We actually have a daughter about the same age as you! She has been so excited lately about making a new friend. Do be a dear and introduce yourself to her, she should be upstairs."

I had some personal reservations about walking into a twelve year old girls room as mentally I was mentally Sixty Six and her by most accounts her superior. But with her mother's permission and my apparant physical youth I suppose it wouldn't be problematic. Being the professors daughter she could make a helpful ally in the future, and up the stairs I went. Thankful I had merely walked in on her adjusting her hair accessory and nothing more, an introduction was now in order.

"Excuse me miss."

"Oh hey. Uh who... are you?"

"My apologies for the intrusion, my name is Brendan, I am your new next door neighbor."

"So your move was today huh? Well I'm May! Glad to meet you!" May said before continuing.

"I actually have this dream of becoming friends with Pokémon all over the word. And then Dad-oh, I mean Professor Birch— told me about you moving here, Brendan... Well, I was hoping you would be nice and we could be friends.

... B-but that's just silly, isn't it? I've just met you. Right, Brendan? So what am I talking about... Hee hee..."

I noticed a few varying tones of emotions, as is expected of a girl still in her youth. Before I could make a remark she suddenly remembered having to assist her father in catching Pokemon, baring me a casual farewell before running out.

Not a bad first meeting, knowing children's attention spans and general conversational topics. I had doubts as to whether I'd be able to enage her in meaningful discussions in anything other than Pokémon.

I suppose I should go meet up with the Professor as well, I still need to acquire my own starter after all. This world's father of mine was insistent that I wait until around this age before starting my journey. Now where could the professor be?


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

My instincts told me that the Professor was likely out in the fields already, if the statement from May was to be understood right. Not long after approaching Route 101 I heard some sort of commotion ahead and a yell for help. Quickly I ran over and saw Professor Birch being chased around the bushes by a wild Poochyena! Knowing the name from having studied the local Pokémon beforehand. Such knowledge came useful with knowing what precautions and actions should be taken depending on the encounter. Poochyena were naturally aggressive little things and so would require force to subdue, just like any wolf.

I lacked any weapons or Pokémon on hand so I analyzed the environment for possible tools to save the Professor. A small distance away on the ground was his bag. Quickly I moved over to look inside, lo and behold there were a few Pokéballs. Realizing the severity of the situation required fast reflexes and sufficient force to end it, I grabbed two of the balls with both hands and unleashed the Pokémon contained inside with the button mechanism. They were standard Hoenn starters, Torchic and Mudkip specifically, an adequate team for stopping the threat.

"Mudkip tackle the Poochyena! Torchic scratch him while he's down, then maneuver around to guard the Professor!" Strategic decision making and commanding came naturally to someone understanding the battlefield, having fought against Bolshevik thugs both in the streets of Germany and in the Russian front. Years of observing champion battles on Television also helped further refine my practical trainer skills, knowing combat terminology was an essential skill as I learned.

The Poochyena while in chase was caught distracted and stopped in its tracks by a full force tackle, then knocked out fully with Torchic landing the finishing blow. My full confidence translated into my orders being followed with the same conviction, and thankfully due to my diligence the Professor came out fully unscathed.

"My name is Brendan sir, I wish we could have met in safer circumstances as I admire your work greatly, but important research cannot always help it. Perhaps we should relocate to a safer place Professor?"

In this world field research was significantly more of a dangerous practice with supernatural animals running wild, I respected Birch for his persistence knowing the threats.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, and thanks for saving me back there. Norman's boy right?" I nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful, let's head back to the lab." A quiet walk later through the grass me and the Professor ended ho back to the lab.

"So Brendan! I've heard quite a few things about you from your father. I'll admit I was skeptical when he said you were a prodigy in the making, but seeing for myself how you handled two Pokémon out there with ease was quite the performance! Looks like you're already trying to upstage your old man eh? Oh, right! To say thanks for rescuing me out there, how about I give you both one of the Pokémon you used earlier?"

I took a minute to think over the possibilities of my first partner between the two before finally deciding. Half of the Hoenn Region was almost entirely water and possessed many useful eye catching options for capable water transportation and battling. However the strongest in my opinion, Gyarados and Sharpedo, couldn't be taken indoors in any reasonable manner so would not work. Blaziken was sufficient for single combat but would be unsuitable with it's main powers being fire-fighting type orientated, a weakness that would render it unusable against the Elite Four Phoebe and without utility. The choice here was obvious.

"Mudkip will do nicely."

The Professor handed me the Pokéball and released Mudkip for me to see. A truly fascinating specimen of nature, to think it would possess such a high caliber of strength so disproportionate to its size and had the capacity to grow even further was astounding.

"Mudkip, your name shall be… actually, there is no need for that."

As close as animals were to Pokémon I couldn't name them in good taste with how I intended to use them as weapons. A soldier does not tend to name the expendable rifle at his side after all. No, a name only for the one's more conditioned for personal comfort and civilian activity. And those which could maybe fit both roles, or even perhaps when they reach their final evolutionary state becoming an epitome of power! Whatever the case, my lack of immediate naming didn't quite need to be absolute, rather it will be earned.

"Oh so that's how you do things? Not even gonna name him? Well I won't judge, you probably already have something a plan for what you're gonna do right?"

"Yes, I plan on training my partner until we're ready to take on other Gym Leaders."

"Never lose that drive and I think you'll become an excellent trainer. My girl May's on Route 103 surveying for me, she's been a trainer herself for awhile so I think it would do you some good to get tips from her don't you think?"

"If May has knowledge to share then I can do nothing but accept it Professor Birch."

"No need to be so formal Brendan! Well, since you seem to have a good head on your shoulders I'll just say good luck on your journey and stay safe!"

"Thank you, your concern is appreciated." I said before casting a glance at a map of Hoenn in the room and promptly leaving the building.

Starting this moment I would be completely free to do as I wished. A decade of time of me accumulating knowledge on the rules of the world has passed. A new life and youth I have been given, and for a purpose. Similarly to when I first established the main objectives for the National Socialist movement, a list of objectives would also be needed for myself to understand what should be done here.

My studies have led me to record my thoughts in a journal which contained a list of said objectives I had in this world, ones that would require my utmost attention. Pulling out the notebook from my side pocket I read it over once more.

My purpose was clear as crystal when I first reawakened, to carry on the flower of National Socialist ideology and make it bloom once more.

The question of a superior race would have to be put on hold until proper research could be done on the potential of humans here. As National and ethnic races did not exist in the traditional sense that I was used to. This in my opinion was likely the result of the recent globalization with all peoples of the world diluting each others generic makeup until one could not tell the difference anymore. From my observation in Johto I could see this with how the average intelligence and physical traits could vary greatly, with hair colors even being colors that would ordinarily be unnatural and passing down genetically. Although I could forgive the intelligence variation as the public education system in itself bere was lacking in real substance.

The World Government or the Inter-Region Union as it called itself was extremely abysmal at properly exercising its executive authority over its supposed member Regions, safe for the local offices opting to enforce its policy themselves when it suited them. The system itself was plagued by the usual internal squabbling between Regional representatives and higher level bureaucrats over the inconsequential, only existing out of the sheer stupidity which consisted of their peace loving idiot club.

While half the real policy making lay with the Regions themselves the main overarching system certainly possessed power in the form of supervisory international agencies. It had potential to be a great way for the human race of this world to conquer the stars, yet its decentralized nature only serves to impede this destiny. Whether it was the plain inefficiency of the system or another parasitic group similar to the international Jewry that plagued my old world is yet to be seen. It should be noted that the higher state only needs a push in the right directions to make it work, something I am sure to help remedy at a later date. Eventually I intend to establish for myself some form of power base. Since overthrowing or rising to the top of that world system was an impossibility at the moment, both due to my age and lack of political presence.

Becoming Champion would help boost my presence and popularity among the Region, especially so with the main trainer population. From them I might possibly be able to derive some authority. How much this would contribute to my eventual rise can't be estimated though, but prestige and the strength I gain along the way are good enough reasons to have this in mind.

Not much else needed to be stated. The Führer must always maintain himself in purest form regardless of circumstances, it is his iron will that shapes the future. His fanatical determination that commands respect and authority, through his ability to make do with little resources and from them thrive.

From my Pokéball I released my partner.

"Mudkip, we will show the supremacy of our beliefs both on the battlefield and in the minds of the people on this planet. Together we will bring mankind into a new era! The road to success will of course be long and treacherous, but I hope you will walk with me on this path to the very end."

"Mudkip!"

_Mudkip did not really understand, but was enthusiastic anyway._


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

It should be understood that it is within the inherent nature of the Führer to assume authority over others, as it is a natural ability of his. In most circumstances he has already established a clear and concise vision of what he wants to accomplish, to which he delegates the many subordinates he has hand chosen to handle in its further implementation.

This was the reality of the world I recognized in my old life. In a similar manner the humans in this world have an inherent desire to hold authority over Pokémon and command them to act in ways they deem most fitting. I have learned early on Pokémon are indeed perfectly fine and even quite appreciative of this almost one-sided relationship, always enjoying the thrill of battle or most pleasantries that come with human civilization.

Because of this insatiable desire for them to display power through fighting, all mundane animals with no supernatural powers of their own have been completely relegated to a lower class sub-race only still in existence through a few preservation by humans. A truly remarkable display of their natural superiority, even with the same reality of fighting among themselves like animals. Between the two groups of traditional animals and Pokémon there was no contesting who was the superior wildlife.

All Pokémon possessed different traits that distinguish one from another like animals, however there was an exceedingly large amount of shared characteristics when it came to their behavior and abilities; one example of a strange thing they shared was speech. That is to say, all could only speak a single word, the name of their species, and including variations of said single word.

A peculiar thing but not out of the ordinary in this world where I have seen already so many exceedingly unnatural and ridiculous sights. Certainly it was very welcome that such powerful creatures were capable of talking, albeit in a rudimentary manner. Though speech did not always correlate to proper intelligence, as I knew very well from my past experiences in dealing with the less than desirable elements of society.

Ignoring vocabulary for now, my Mudkip understood my directives well enough and could even interpret a few advanced directives correctly if given proper explanation of their purpose.. In the nearby route I spent some time testing his abilities against local wild Pokémon, Zigzagoons, Wurmples, and the like. It was a small effort in getting him trained and sufficiently battle ready for the long road ahead of us.

Before having actually learned of the inner nature of Pokémon, I had some doubts as to how much their personal loyalty could be sustained in the environment of constant battle where it may waver under pressure, little did I know that such a thing was one of their defining characteristics!

In observance of professional and children trainers in Johto I noted that Pokémon were generally loyal creatures with instinctual acknowledgment of power. Newly hatched and most wild Pokémon were weak but could be reasonably raised to power given enough training and time. While the strong in themselves were only effective in battle depending on their trainer possessing enough willpower to command them, as expected of most.

Mudkip felt the confidence and authority which I radiated and acted in accordance to what I asked. Though much of the willingness to listen was because of it being possibly newly hatched or a low "level" as trainers say. Level being a convenient static term for the amount of relative power each of them held, with Pokémon of similar levels fairing in battle similarly.

The term itself wasn't commonplace obviously since the victor of battles tended to be determined by a few more factors, but usually when the relative power was equal. I found the arbitrary number might become somewhat useful in gauging threats in the future. Intel on enemy strength never came so easy before. Though first I would need to get a Pokédex, perhaps I'll mention it to the professor.

Regardless of whatever advantages one had it was ultimately the most experienced that triumphed. .

Commanding a supernatural creature to throw its body weight at an abnormally large worms and raccoons was… a most unique situation for a former national leader to find themselves in, to say the very least. However I found this new role somewhat pleasing as this lifestyle still resembled something of a commander, albeit somewhat specialized in a sport that loosely resembled dog fighting, a practice I detested but was still exceedingly different in many ways here.

I couldn't imagine myself engaging in many other different professional activities in this world. I most certainly had no wishes of going through the education system again to chase after dead dreams. Besides, the art was not… "artistic" enough for me to consider fully engaging in anyways, most of it was abstract nonsense. Although on the other side of things I have been dabbling in sketches, if only to help keep my hand-eye coordination steady.

With a new life, new youth, and new world I would of course still retain the same passions in heart. To most people such a drastic change in environment would have driven one to madness, a denial of life, it could even be said that this new freedom was also in a way a form of captivity possessing little in the way of familiar comforts, but not in my eyes. This world was one where the individuals stood out and thrived, where extraordinary people would stand among the most powerful, and I was sure that I would succeed this time around.

I wasn't sure if it was my youthful physique or the sheer amount of possibilities that this world held with its many supernatural characteristics, but I could feel a familiar youthful energy guide my hand in taking action once more. Getting children to execute war was a much simpler task as they possessed a certain enthusiasm no old veteran could ever hope to match, this energy of mine was something I would make sure to take advantage of while I still had it.

Hopefully my new body won't be the cause for me to act in any irrational manner in the near future. Although my mind remains firmly clear at the moment it is not out of the question that I could succumb to some spontaneous teenage urges as a result of this age regression. A thought to consider and to be carefully aware of.

The modern medicine and technology of this world was quite astounding in how fast it healed Pokémon. Especially the machine method of healing. Turning living creatures into pure energy before putting them into a healing contraption, in seconds they would be cured of all ailments and ready for battle again.

Of course while this artificial method was very fast it was not necessarily a common practice among trainers to go back and forth between fighting and healing in Pokécenters repeatedly, over and over again in fact. As after about the eleventh time the nurse started getting increasingly nervous at my disposition, even suggesting that I should rest.

Bah! Surely she understood that one must overcome their limits in order to grow stronger... ?

I supposed a good rest would be appropriate about now so I left the medical building without any remark. I understood it would not do good to rely too much on a convenient medical institution for recovery, lest I somehow end up accidentally pushing the healing device to it's limits. Perhaps I should see about making a more practical training routine for both me and Mudkip to grow. I didn't see combat as the only means for improvement even if it was one of the shortest, my own body shouldn't be neglected either...

"Hey Brendan whatca doing out here-oh! Did my dad give you a Pokémon already?"

"Yeah it was quite the surprise." I said soberly.

"Cool! So how about a quick Pokémon battle then? I'll give you a taste of what being a trainer is really like!" She then proceeded to strike a pose...

"If you insist."

We released our Pokémon and the battle began. I gave May the courtesy of taking the first move.

"Scratch!"

"Dodge it!" But that didn't mean I was simply going to let her win. Being the professor's daughter meant she likely had more on hand experience, something for me to be aware of. Compared to the brilliant spectacles of veterans battling on television our little bout wasn't so intense, but that's to be expected. We were still children after all, well... one of us were.

The following rest of the battle was a one sided back and force between me and May using a total of three different commands: Scratch, tackle, dodge. It continued like so until eventually May's Treecko was eventually worn down from accumulated damage and exhaustion before collapsing, being completely unable to maintain itself against a foe of greater strength.

"Wow you're really good at this! Now I know why my dad has his eye on you now. I mean, you just got that Pokemon, and you've already got that strong of a bond. I bet you could probably befriend any kind of Pokemon you meet!"

May was very right on most levels, as I always had a inherent love for animals ever since I was a boy, the feeling naturally extended to Pokemon because of their similarities that were shared. Combined with my compassionate yet steel like character there was no doubts in my mind about being able to make friends with most Pokemon, the ones that possessed at least some sapience.

May made some remark about having to go back to the lab before running off. Quite the energetic girl, and even upon losing she still remains enthusiastic as ever.

I decided to go back to Littleroot as well. Having just remembered that I meant to ask the Professor about getting a Pokedex.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

Nothing of particular interest happened on the way back to the lab. I lightly conversed with the two Birches again and accepted the Professors request for assistance in cataloging Pokémon alongside May. I had the Pokedex device, then it was back to my journey.

While it was certainly a nifty little device I soon came to an amusing realization that I had little intention of filling it out for the same purposes the Professor had in mind. Rather I had much more grandiose designs for such new information then something as simple as knowledge.

Though considering the Professor gave an advanced research tool to an adventuring prepubescent it was likely he expected me as a trainer to seek the same knowledge for the use battles in turn still helping him. Or maybe my reputation preceded me. It was certainly possible that my "father" might have mentioned something about my studious nature. Hopefully only good things surely.

So many things to do and all the time in the world to do it. Although someone such as myself could reasonably fill out most the native species that is not entirely something befitting of my skillet. Perhaps I should find someone to assist in that endeavor, it was something to muse over.

Badges were only one objective. The next was the foundation for the movement. Hoenn didn't really have much in the way of political parties, he'd probably need to salvage some other existing movement and make it his own like last time. A group of likeminded individuals most certainly, there was one that had caught his attention. Team Magma was it? They were a prominent group advocated for human advancement if the advertising was to be believed, if anything that was the most compatible with out his outlook, more so then the animal lovers of Aqua. He wasn't sure about making animal, or rather Pokémon rights as the basis for his new main ideology.

Despite those silly hoods those Magma people wear he could see himself fighting for their cause. The technology of this world had impressed him greatly already, why not strive for more?

"HOLD IT! Stay right where you are!" A rather thin young man in a white coat and glasses suddenly stopped me. "I've recently discovered the tracks of an _undiscovered _Pokémon. Thankfully I was able to stop you before you _almost walked right through it._"

Undiscovered? I carefully moved to the side and crouched down to observe the tracks.

"You can look but careful there. Don't want to mess it up or anything."

I tilted my head looking at the print, and squinted my eyes.

"That just looks like a shoe print."

He looked at me then back at the print. I could see a flash of something in his eye but I wasn't quite sure what it was.

"W-WHAT! Let me see!."

"... oh..."

I wasn't sure what to make of him, so I decided just to let him wallow in his disappointment by leaving. Despite my apparent youth there was really only so much lunacy one could take on a daily basis.

"Hey wait up!"

Dammit, now what did he want?

"You seem to have a pretty good eye there, say, what's your name?"

"Brendan."

"Brendan... Brendan... nice name, you can call me Miles, say, you wouldn't be related to the Gym leader of Petalburg would you?"

"As a matter of fact I am, I was just heading there, but what does-."

"Perfect!" Miles exclaimed. "We'll walk and talk, I actually wanted to ask Norman a favor, or rather advice... but I wasn't sure how he'd take it."

Interesting. "What did you want to ask him?"

"I uh, first promise me you won't tell anyone alright?"

"Sure... "

"Say that with a bit more oomph would you? This requires the utmost secrecy!"

Brendan sighed. "I promise you, now what is it?"

"Well, to give you a run down. I may or may not, and not out of of my own volition, be apart of a large terrorist organization that controls most of Orre, that may or may not be called Cipher, and may or may not be the nephew of a one of the higher ups and may or may not be unable to leave."

"... why are you all the way out in Hoenn? Isn't Orre a few continents away?"

"I'm kind of stuck with my completely insane aunt due to some... unrelated family issues... and she has some weird ideas about _keeping business in the family _whatever the hell that means. She sent me over here as a test, something about Intelligence gathering? Who the hell is a pale skinny guy like me supposed to gather intelligence on? Girls in the bathroom!? I don't even know why I was dragged into this. And I can't just leave either or she'd skin me alive, that woman is completely nuts! "

"Tricky." Brendan said flatly.

"Yeah I know right? Rumor mill says you're a genius, think you could impart on me any of that Gym Leader wisdom to me that might make my life a bit easier? If not I want to know if your dad might take it the wrong way and turn me in, I thought you might know since you're his son."

Brendan doubted his Dad would've cared for this persons predicament due to his supposed criminal ties, Brendan didn't either but decided to take pity on him. Wait a minute perhaps there _was _a convenient way to help out Miles, and serve his own interests. But first a question."

"... I might have an unorthodox idea that could help you, but I was wondering something else earlier..."

"Yeah?"

"Why were you looking at your own shoeprints?"

"Oh that! Uh... Aunt didn't really specify the type of intelligence gathering so I thought I could fudge something having to do with... studying new Pokémon. Thinking back I'm not actually sure how that would have worked out, if I actually found anything." Miles had a thoughtful look.

"Forget it." Brendan shook his head. "You've heard of Team Magma and Aqua right?"

"Extreme environmentalists and technocrats? What about them?"

"I do believe the course of action to take here, would be to fool her into thinking you were engaging in some form of spycraft in one of these groups, maybe Aqua? That might appease her to some lesser degree. That's my best suggestion, if not that then I don't have much else in the way of ideas."

Miles whistled. "Not a bad idea actually. They don't seem that bad, well, compared to the guys that _she _works for anyways. Heh, how much worse a bunch of ocean loving weirdos be right? Though if they aren't doing anything significant, not that I want them to or anything, but if they're just sitting around doing nothing that might compromise my story..."

"I wouldn't mind joining the other group Magma to maintain some partnership façade, I could use the distraction from boring Gym Battles anyhow." Brendan shrugged. He already planned to join them anyway, might as well speed things up a bit. Although he wasn't sure how much authority Miles aunt had creating ties with Cipher _might _be beneficial later on, despite its criminal nature Brendan felt like he could spin it in his favor.

"I appreciate the help here but are you sure you wanna get involved this closely? I don't want to take you away from important trainer stuff into organized crime or anything, not that I'll stop you though... since I'm just trying to save my own ass here."

Brendan waved him off. "It'll be fine."

"If you say so..."


End file.
